


These Wicked Games

by xBlackxRosexRebellionx



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Twisted love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBlackxRosexRebellionx/pseuds/xBlackxRosexRebellionx
Summary: Shameless smut for any woman who's ever wondered what it would be like to be with two men. Trista Malone lives out a fantasy that many women have dreamed about, having two men at once. This is something completely out of character for the shy, clumsy girl who's only ever had one boyfriend - who was both selfish and boring in the bedroom. Now she has no idea what to do with two handsome, capable, and QUITE willing young men. But they sure know what to do with her!





	These Wicked Games

**Author’s Note: This story is something that I’ve been meaning to write for a while. I watched the movie Savages two years ago (maybe longer than that) and I’ve been both confused and curious about the whole concept of two men sharing one woman – and actually _knowing _about it. So I’ve wanted to explore that whole situation for _months _now but I’ve just now gotten around to it. Some might find the idea very controversial but, for me, I was intrigued by the whole idea – not that I think I’ll ever pursue it myself to be honest, but the very idea itself just seems fascinating. I wanted to explore that dynamic (but with my own, original characters) and see if I could try to figure out how that whole dynamic works.**

**At this point, I’m not real sure if this is going to remain a one-shot or if I might eventually pursue it as a multi-chapter story. If I decide to expand on it and write more chapters, this would probably wind up being chapter 2 or 3 because this is the morning _after _Tris’ first sexual encounter with the boys. So, if I choose to write more chapters about these characters, I would want to explain how she got together with the boys and what went down during their first night together. Also, I would want to explain how she knew these boys before that and how that dynamic changed from platonic to sexual.**

**Also, I’m sure you’ll notice that Dom’s dialogue is different from Tris and Jules’. I tried to get that thick, Australian brogue across through his dialogue but it’s kind of hard to get an accent across just through writing. So… I did the best I could to try to imitate that thick brogue by writing the words the way they sound when spoken by his character.**

**Lastly, all comments, concerns, questions, and suggestions are welcome. Feel free to message me or leave a review. I _love _getting feedback on my writing because it often helps me improve upon my work. :)**

** _These Wicked Games_ **

Trista Malone drew in a deep breath, a small smile tugging at her lips as that warm, cozy feeling stole over her body. That state somewhere between sleep and consciousness was always a struggle. Did she wake up and start her day or did she lay there for just a few minutes longer and hope that sleep would find her again?

She decided on the latter, nuzzling her cheek against her pillow as she prepared to drift off again. But her brows furrowed when she discovered that her head wasn’t resting on a pillow. Instead of the soft, fluffiness she expected to find, she was greeted with something scratchy and coarse.

Tris’ eyes flew open as she pushed herself up onto one elbow, her chocolate colored orbs landing on the firm, broad chest that her head had been resting on, cushioned by what she could only describe as a thin pelt of thick, coarse hair. That wasn’t her pillow. And a quick glance around the room, at the whitewashed walls and bare minimum furnishings, proved that this _definitely _wasn’t her bedroom.

Tris’ heart started to race and she took a deep breath, letting her eyes flutter shut as she tried to get a grip, tried to stifle the anxiety that was quickly rising. She felt her heart thundering in her chest, her throat threatening to constrict, and took another deep breath, slowly blowing it out. When she opened her eyes again, she let them find the man that she’d been using for a pillow.

She slowly followed that firm chest up, past those broad shoulders and the column of his neck, until her chocolate colored orbs landed on his face. And, just like that, the memories of last night all came flooding back to her, making her suck in a quick breath.

She took the time to study his face while he slept, taking in the light brown hair that he kept cut short, cropped close to his head. She remembered how soft it had felt when she’d tried to fist her fingers in it last night, only to discover that it was too short. She traced the firm line of his jaw with her eyes, remembering how the short stubble growing there had rubbed at her skin, causing a slight burning sensation. She let her eyes find his lips next, sinking her teeth into her own bottom lip as she gazed at those full lips, lips that she remembered all too well were soft and warm and inviting. And, though his eyes were closed, those long, dark lashes fanning his cheeks as he slept, she remembered the striking, steely shade of gray those irises held.

She felt something brush against her shoulder and nearly jumped right out of her skin, a startled gasp escaping her as she pushed herself up into a seated position, her eyes darting over to the other side of the bed to discover its other occupant, which, until now, she’d forgotten had even existed.

A slow, crooked smirk curled at those thin lips and a mischievous glint filled those pale blue orbs as he gazed up at her, pushing himself up onto one elbow. She’d never seen anything so adorable in her life, his shaggy, brown hair all tousled, falling into his eyes, and his eyes blinking as he reached up to wipe at them with one hand.

“Morning,” he greeted, dimples framing his mouth as his smile grew even wider.

His voice, usually soft and smooth, was a little deeper, a little huskier, and slightly slurred with grogginess. She couldn’t help but smile down at him.

He returned her smile, pushing himself up into a seated position beside her and reaching out with one hand to brush her long, caramel colored waves behind one ear. Her eyes drifted shut and a shudder ripped down her spine at the intimate gesture. Her ex had never dealt her little displays of affection like this. Hell, he hadn’t dealt her displays of affection at _all _the last couple weeks they’d been dating.

When she opened her eyes, Tris found him watching her with amusement dancing in his eyes, those lips quirked up into a crooked little smirk.

“Morning,” she replied, feeling the heat creeping up into her cheeks.

He chuckled, shaking his head at her, and asked, “Are you really gonna get shy on me now? After all we did last night?”

Her cheeks flamed and she lowered her gaze to her lap, her eyes growing wide when she discovered that she was stark naked, the sheet having pooled at her lap. She was quick to snatch it up and wrap it around herself, covering her chest.

When she finally managed to steel up the courage to meet his gaze, she found him watching her with his brows furrowed, his pale eyes fastened to her as he studied her with his head cock slightly to one side.

“Hey…” he murmured, his voice soft and quiet as he slowly reached out to brush his fingertips along her cheek, sending a fluttering sensation shooting through her stomach as she ducked her head slightly, “You okay?”

She gave a slow nod, lifting her chin to meet his gaze, and replied, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. I just… Don’t do this kinda thing often. I don’t really know… what comes next?”

She voiced the last part as a question, not quite sure how he would want to play things out. But it was true. Before these guys, she’d only been with one man. And, while she hadn’t exactly planned for the events that had transpired last night, she didn’t regret them either. But now, she was left to deal with the awkward “morning after” ritual, something that she’d never experienced before. With her ex, he had always left after the deed was done. So she didn’t know this step in the equation. This was new territory to her.

She let her eyes roam over his handsome face as he gazed up at her, taking in the soft, roundness of his cheeks that gave him a slightly boyish look, those pale blue eyes, those thin lips, his long, shaggy, brown hair. Unlike the sleeping man that lied on the other side of her, this one’s hair was soft and silky, long enough to fist her fingers in and just slightly darker in color than his friend’s.

She closed her eyes, her brows furrowing as she tried to remember what his name was.

James...? Jasper…? Jimmy…?

_“Julian!”_ she murmured quietly, a smile curling at her lips as it came to her.

Then she gazed down at his friend, her brows furrowing as she sifted through the mental list of possible names for him.

Finally, one stuck and she grinned in triumph, announcing, “Dominic. Julian and Dominic.”

Julian chuckled, shaking his head, and teased, “That’s just sad. You weren’t even drunk last night.”

She pouted, turning back to face him, and retorted, “That’s not fair. I have CRSUISNI.”

He tilted his head to one side, his dark brows furrowing, and asked, “CRSUISNI?”

“Can’t Remember Shit Unless I Sticky Note It,” she elaborated, earning another hearty laugh from him.

“I’ll have to remember that,” he told her.

“So…?” she inquired, her eyes finding her lap while she fidgeted with her fingers, “What happens now?”

“You really haven’t done this before, have you?” he questioned.

She shook her head, her long, caramel colored hair swishing with the motion, prompting her to reach up with one hand to tuck one side behind her ear.

“My ex-boyfriend… He always left after… _you know…” _she murmured quietly.

“Well he’s a fucking idiot,” Julian stated, “And a dick.”

Tris couldn’t help it. She laughed, dimples framing her mouth as her lips curled up into a smile.

She was surprised to feel his lips brush against her shoulder, the soft, warm flesh of his lips pressing against her bare skin for just a moment before he leaned in to nuzzle at her ear, making her squirm and try to ease her head away from him even as she giggled.

“I’ll tell you what happens next,” he told her, pressing his lips to her cheek before he wrapped one arm around her slender waist over the thin, cotton sheet that was wrapped around her, “I think a nice, warm bath sounds nice, don’t you?”

Tris purred, her eyes drifting shut as she leaned back into the firm wall of his chest. That _did _sound nice.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said, easing his arm away from her and sliding off of the bed.

Tris’ lips curled down into a pout and she looked over at Dominic’s sleeping form, asking, “But what about him? Should we wake him?”

To her surprise, Julian shook his head, replying, “Leave him. He always sleeps late on the weekends.”

Tris’ lips curled down even further but she gave a slow nod, trailing her fingertips along Dominic’s jaw and watching as he stirred slightly in his sleep, his brows furrowing slightly before they relaxed and his lips twitched. But he didn’t open his eyes, didn’t rouse from his sleep.

Deciding that maybe Julian was right, maybe she should just let him sleep until he woke up on his own, Tris slid out of bed, stealing one last glance at the sleeping form in the massive bed before she followed Julian out of the bedroom, feeling him reach down to lace his long fingers through her delicate ones. He led her across the hall to the bathroom, tugging on her hand to stop her just inside the bathroom.

His lips curled up into that crooked little smirk that only Julian could pull off and his large hands found her hips as he gazed down at her. Tris’ heart stopped, her chocolate colored orbs peering up into those pale blue eyes, watching as his gaze flickered from her eyes to her lips and back again. She sucked in a sharp breath as he dipped his head, her eyes growing wide as she realized that he was going to kiss her.

But she barely had time to contemplate it before those soft, warm lips were pressed against her own. One of his hands came up to cradle the side of her face, his long fingers sifting through the hair at the nape of her neck, as his other hand tightened around the curve of her hip. Her whole body grew rigid, every nerve in her body coming alive as that strange, fluttering sensation filled her tummy.

But when he angled her head, tipping it back slightly as he pressed his lips more firmly to hers, Tris surrendered, slowly feeling her muscles relax until she was practically putty in his hands. A soft moan spilled from her as his hand slowly crept around and down from her hip, finding the ample swell of her ass and filling itself with it. His other hand was quick to find its partner, molding to it.

The groan he spilled as he parted his lips, his large palms cupping her perfectly, his fingers cradling her as if she was _made _for him, finally had the last of her resolve slipping. Her small hands slid into that soft, shaggy mop of brown hair as she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes to make it easier for him to reach her. She felt him squeezing at her ass, his fingers flexing against her skin, and a low purr spilled from her mouth into his as she parted her lips, granting him access even as her ass arched back into his eager hands.

It was only when he pulled back from the kiss that she remembered to breathe, drawing in a deep breath.

She was just getting ready to lean in again, her hands tugging lightly at his hair to coax him closer, when he opened his mouth to speak, his lips curling up into a playful grin as he told her, “I think this thing is my new favorite toy…”

He squeezed her ass with both hands, gripping her firmly, and her ass rocked back into his touch almost as if on cue.

“Mmm…” he purred his approval, “It’s so responsive.”

“I… I don’t mean to,” she murmured, her voice quiet and her eyes meeting the floor as she felt heat flood her cheeks.

“I know,” he replied, ‘That’s the best part.”

He dealt her another firm squeeze and she gave a soft moan, her eyes drifting shut as her back arched once more, pressing herself more firmly against his hands. Julian smirked down at her, flattening his palms and slowly running them over the ample swell of her ass cheeks before he slowly eased his hands up the length of her back, trailing his fingertips lightly over her bare skin and coaxing a shudder from her.

Tris peered up at him, finding amusement dancing in those beautiful, blue eyes, and he grinned down at her, informing her, “I think we’d better get in that fucking tub before I bend you over that counter.”

Tris gasped, her eyes growing wide as she stared up at him, her jaw hanging open even as her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. She saw his lips twitch as he fought back a smile but he failed miserably, that slow, sure grin stretching clear across his face as dimples framed his mouth.

She was quick to nod, clamping her jaw shut, and set right in on filling the tub while Julian found some towels and washcloths for them. When the water was halfway up the side of the tub, she turned the faucet off, lifting one leg over the porcelain rim to dip her toes in, purring her approval before she let her foot find the bottom of the tub. Its partner was quick to do the same and she sunk right down into the water, keeping to the middle of the tub since she wasn’t sure which side Julian would want to sit in. She wrapped her arms around her knees as she waited, basking in the warmth that surrounded her.

She closed her eyes, resting her cheek against her knees, and felt Julian step into the tub behind her, situating himself before he reached out with both large hands to find her hips and draw her back against him, draping her lithe little body over his long, lean one.

Tris gave a soft moan, feeling her body mold against his, her back to his front, and relaxed against him. She pressed her forehead to his neck, tucking her head under his chin, and let her eyes drift shut as he wrapped both arms loosely around her, caging her against his body.

“Don’t you go fallin’ asleep on me now,” he teased, “I haven’t even gotten _started _with you yet.”

He stroked the rough pad of his thumb over her stomach for emphasis, teasing her and sending that fluttering sensation through her once more. He eased one arm away from her to bring it up and ease her hair over one shoulder, those soft, warm lips finding her neck and making her scrunch her shoulders up to her ears, her body squirming.

He chuckled, shaking his head at her, and asked, “Ticklish?”

“Yes and no,” she answered.

His brows furrowed at that and she explained, “I’m ticklish all over but, when I was little, my dad used to dig his fingers into my neck when he tickled me. So I don’t really like to have my neck messed with.”

His brows furrowed at that and he opened his mouth to say something.

But then he shook his head, deciding against it, and inquired, “Then where do you like to be kissed?”

“I… I don’t know,” she replied, feeling her cheeks grow hot as color rushed to them.

He was silent for a moment before he disappeared from her view, dipping his head to press his lips against her back, over her spine. It was just a whisper of a kiss, his lips barely brushing the skin there, but her back arched, her eyes drifting shut, and she could practically hear the smile stretching across his face.

“My memory serves me right,” he commented, peppering a trail of kisses up the length of her spine, each one lasting just a little longer than the last as his lips lingered on her skin.

A tiny moan escaped her and she felt his lips curl into a smile against her skin.

He stopped when he reached the nape of her neck, feeling her tense slightly and deciding not to push her any further.

Tris felt his large hands settle on her hips then, twisting her around to face him. Tris felt his hands slide from her hips, gliding down and around to find the swell of her ass. He coaxed her closer, using her ass to guide her into his lap. Tris bent her knees, her legs splayed on either side of his narrow hips and her small hands resting on the firm expanse of his chest as her chocolate colored orbs met his pale blue ones.

_“Much _better,” Julian purred, that soft, smooth baritone causing a part of her anatomy to flutter that she’d never had react in such a manner, “Now I can reach even _more_ of you.”

Her brows furrowed at that, wondering what he had in mind, but she didn’t have to wait long to find out. His mouth descended on hers, those soft, warm lips brushing softly against hers in a chaste kiss that seemed to linger. Tris’ brows furrowed at that. She had to admit, she was a little surprised that he hadn’t just planted a big one on her. Instead, he brought one hand up to cradle the side of her face, his lips moving slightly against hers as he tested the waters to see if she was willing to take it a step further. When she slowly parted her lips, granting him access, he tipped her head, sliding his tongue out of his mouth. But, rather than delve it straight into her mouth, he slowly traced the curve of her bottom lip, from one corner of her mouth to the other, tasting her. When he’d finished tracing her bottom lip, he traced the top one, slowly gliding that warm, wet muscle over the sensitive skin of her lips. Then he gently sank his teeth into her bottom lip, coaxing a little whimper from her as her own hands roamed up his neck to find his cheeks, cradling his face in her small hands.

Tris’ tongue darted out of her mouth, eagerly seeking out Julian’s. She was tired of his teasing. She heard that familiar rumbling sound erupt from him, felt his lips vibrating against hers, and knew that he was laughing at her, prompting her to nip at his bottom lip in retaliation. His laughter died then, the hand he had on her cheek sliding back into her long, caramel colored waves even as his other hand tightened on her ass, his fingertips digging into her skin as he tugged her right up against him. The time for teasing was over.

Tris’ tongue found his, sliding against the warm, wet muscle, tasting him. A breathy moan escaped her as she felt his fingers start to massage the ample swell of her ass and her tongue swirled in his mouth, initiating a tantalizing dance inside the cavern of his mouth. But Julian was having none of it, using his hand in her hair to tilt her head even as he pushed himself up into a better position, his spine straightening so that he was taller than her. He angled her head, allowing him to deepen the kiss, and swept his tongue through her mouth, exploring every little nook and cranny. He groaned as the taste of her flooded his senses, drawing in a deep breath through his nose so he didn’t have to part the kiss. It only excited Tris further, knowing that he couldn’t get enough of her. And he only proved that point by using the hand he had on her ass to ensure that she remained molded to his body, her slick skin pressed against his, chest to chest, even as his other hand weaved through her hair, cradling the back of her head to hold her in place.

Tris only let her lips part from his when she had to breathe, easing back just far enough that she could feel the little puffs of air that escaped him as she sucked in a gulp of air.

He carefully untangled his hand from her hair and slid it under the water, Tris watching with furrowed brows. What the hell did he –

She gasped, her chocolate colored orbs growing wide before they nearly rolled back in her head as she felt the rough pads of his fingertips stroking over her slit under the water.

“Is that what you want, Tris…?” he prompted, cocking one brow at her as he slowly slid those wicked fingers along the length of her slit.

Tris’ small hands found his biceps, curling around them in an attempt to keep her centered on his lap, and his lips twitched as he fought back a smile.

“Please…” Tris whispered, her lips just a hair’s breadth from his, “Please, Jules…”

“Whadda you want, baby?” he questioned, his voice soft as he nuzzled the tip of his nose against hers, “Tell me and I’ll give it to you.”

Tris whimpered, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip as her cheeks flooded with heat.

“Tell me, Tris…” he coaxed, that deep voice so soft, so smooth, it sent a shudder racing down her spine.

“Touch me,” she whimpered, her fingers flexing around his arms as her grip grew a little tighter, “Please. I want you to touch me.”

He nodded to her, pressing his forehead to hers, and poised his middle finger at her entrance, coaxing a short, sharp whine out of Tris, the most embarrassing noise she’d heard herself make yet.

“That’s my girl…” he purred, nuzzling along her cheek until his mouth found her ear, “I knew you’d ask nicely. I just had to give you a little motivation.”

Tris eased her head back, her chocolate colored orbs finding his pale blue ones once more as her brows furrowed in confusion.

“See there’s this little thing I learned last night…” he told her, those thin lips curling up into a crooked little smirk as he slowly drug his fingers up the length of her slit once more, slowly teasing her clit in a long, lingering sweep of his middle finger, “That shy side of you disappears when you get riled up. She goes on a little vacation and this greedy little vixen takes her place…”

Tris felt the heat flooding her cheeks but she didn’t care. She knew what she wanted. And it didn’t involve all this chit-chat.

She was just opening her mouth to tell him so when a thick, Australian brogue cut through the silence in the bathroom, a newly-familiar voice drawling, “Well, I see that you two got started without me.”

Tris flinched violently, nearly jumping right out of her skin, and sucked in a sharp breath. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she struggled to calm her racing heart.

When she opened them, she turned her head to look back over her shoulder and found Dominic standing just inside the doorway, one shoulder propped against the frame as he stood there with his arms crossed over that firm, broad chest and one ankle crossed in front of the other.

“Jesus, Dom,” Julian teased, “You nearly gave her a fucking heart attack.”

Tris’ eyes slowly roamed down Dom’s tall, sturdy frame, taking in those broad shoulders, the firm expanse of his chest, his washboard abs and those narrow hips that led down to…

She felt the heat rushing into her cheeks, shaking her head at herself, and forced her eyes back up to his face.

A slow, crooked smirk curled at Dom’s lips and he winked at Tris before returning his gaze to Julian.

“Budge up,” Dom instructed, giving a jerk of his head towards the back of the tub as he sauntered into the bathroom.

Julian bent his knees, bringing them up so that his friend could climb into the tub with them, and Dom folded himself into the front half of the bathtub.

“I woke up ta find the bed empty,” Dom informed them as he reached out to grasp Tris’ hips in his large hands, tugging her off of Julian’s lap and onto his, earning a glare from Jules and a pout from Tris before Jules rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh.

But Dom ignored him, continuing on to say, “It’s a shame really. I’d planned ta pick up where we’d left off last night. But then I found you two in here, gettin’ started without me. I’ve gotta say, darl’, it hurts. I think you’re gonna have ta make it up ta me.”

Tris felt the heat rushing up to her cheeks and she was quick to explain, “You were asleep. I was going to wake you but Julian said I should let you sleep. He said you always sleep in on the weekends.”

“Ahh… So it’s _your _fault then, is it, Jules?” Dom asked, a hint of amusement in his voice as those steel colored orbs sparkled with mischief, “Thought ya could have her all ta yourself this morning?”

“Nah,” Jules bantered playfully, shaking his head as a smug little smirk curled at his lips, “I just thought I’d have her primed and ready for when you came to join us.”

“I see,” Dom commented, “And what’s the verdict? Is she ready?”

“Not quite,” Jules replied, his lips curling down into a pout even as Tris mirrored the gesture.

She opened her mouth to speak, ready to protest, but Dom beat her to it.

“Then we’d better fix that, now hadn’t we?” Dom hinted, his hands slowly roaming up the smooth, slick skin of her stomach as he gave a jerk of his head, “Get over here and give me a hand, would ya, Jules?”

Tris felt the muscles in her stomach tensing, flexing beneath Dom’s explorative hands, and let her eyes drift shut, her back arching as she pressed herself closer to those large, warm hands. She heard the water sloshing, felt it lapping at her skin, and knew that Jules was scooting closer towards them.

She felt Dom lean around her just before he sunk his teeth into her cheek, dealing her a sharp nip and coaxing a surprised gasp from her. Her eyes shot open and she whipped her head around to look at him with wide eyes.

“You’re a naughty girl, Tris,” he purred, nuzzling the tip of his nose and those full, sensual lips against the spot he’d just nipped, relieving the sting, “I think I’m gonna have ta punish you.”

Tris’ brows rose at that and she stammered, _“P-punish _me?”

“Mmmhmm…” he hummed, teasing the tip of his nose along her cheek, “Maybe you’ll be a good girl next time and remember not ta start without me.”

“I… I’m sorry,” she apologized, her back arching as those large hands found her breasts, cupping the soft flesh there and dealing her a firm squeeze.

“Not yet, you’re not, darl’,” he murmured, those lips brushing against her ear, sending a shudder racing down her spine, “But you will be…”

Tris sank her teeth into her bottom lip, trying to hold back the moan that threatened to escape her and failing miserably as she felt those long, slender fingers toying with the sensitive peaks of her nipples. Her back arched, her head tipping back to rest against his broad shoulder as she blatantly offered herself to him.

“Mmm…” he praised, tickling the shell of her ear with the tip of his nose and causing a shudder to race down her spine, “So responsive.”

He toyed with her, testing the waters to see how she responded to this or that. He rolled the puckering peaks between those deft fingers, making her mewl as she writhed on his lap, eagerly seeking more of his affections. He pinched the sensitive peaks between his fingers and she gasped, her back arching. He tugged at the rigid peaks next and she voiced a breathy little moan for him, turning her head to press her forehead against the side of his neck. She felt him use his knees to part her thighs, spread them wider. She surrendered her body to him, knowing that she wouldn’t fight him, regardless of what it was that he decided to do to her. As long as he continued to touch her, he could do whatever he damn well pleased.

He rolled the puckered peaks between the rough pads of his fingers and she bit her bottom lip, voicing a soft moan as she felt that heat pooling low in her belly, heading south. And that was when she felt a different set of fingers slide over her slit, sending a jolt through her system and causing her to nearly surge right off of Dom’s lap, her eyes flying open.

“Shh…” she heard Jules croon, “Easy, baby…”

“It’s about fuckin’ time, mate,” Dom chided, “I was wonderin’ when you were gonna pitch in.”

“I got tired of you takin’ all the credit,” Jules razzed, trailing his fingers up the length of her slit until he found that little bundle of nerves hidden between her slick folds.

Tris whimpered, her back curling as she attempted to arch both her back and her hips at the same time, hoping to encourage both men to continue their ministrations.

“Would ya look at that, Jules?” Dom said, “I think she likes it.”

She felt Dom’s fingers pulling, tugging at her, and Jules’ fingers swirled over that little powerhouse of nerves between her thighs, earning a short, sharp moan from her as her hands found Dom’s thighs, her fingers digging into his skin as she arched her body towards those maddening hands.

She felt Dom’s teeth sink into her shoulder and a strangled moan escaped her, her painted, black nails raking over his firm thighs.

“Please,” she whimpered, pressing her forehead against the firm line of Dom’s jaw, her brows furrowing as she arched her spine, desperately seeking more of that pleasure those sinful hands promised.

“Whadda you think?” Jules asked his friend, “Is she ready?”

“Not yet,” Dom replied, turning his head to nip at Tris’ cheek even as his hands dealt her breasts a firm squeeze, coaxing a moan from her.

She felt Jules trail his fingers down to her slit once more, the deft tips of the digits slowly stroking over her heated core, sliding down the length of her opening first and then back up again in slow, agonizing passes.

She whimpered, arching her hips in an attempt to bring his hand closer to her, but he eased away, a smirk curling at his lips. What’s worse was that Dom’s hands left her breasts, sliding down to grasp her just below them, his large hands covering her ribs as he held her in place, preventing her from pursuing Jules’ maddening touches.

“Jules…” she warned, her voice low and slightly breathless as she tried once again to bring her body closer to his hands.

But, again, Dom restrained her, his hold on her firm and unyielding.

“I think he wants ya ta ask like a good girl,” Dom hinted, a teasing tone filling that deep, rumbling baritone.

“Please,” she begged.

If that was what he wanted, she’d give it to him, anything he wanted, just so long as he brought those fingers back where they’d been.

Jules offered her a smile, those sinful lips tugging up to show off those perfect, white teeth as he brought his hand back down between her thighs, his fingers finding their way to her slit, sliding over the length of it before slowly roaming back down to her entrance.

“Yes!” she prompted, “Please.”

“Such a good girl, isn’t she, Jules?” Dom praised, “Asking so nicely. Give her what she wants. I think she’s earned it, don’t you?”

“I haven’t quite decided yet,” Jules replied, his lips twitching as he fought back a smile, though the playful glint in his eyes gave him away, “But I’m about to find out.”

His fingers paused at her entrance, his middle and index fingers poised and ready, and Tris whimpered out a “Please!”

_“Good _girl…” Dom purred, nuzzling at her cheek.

Jules slowly pressed inside, delving his fingers in one knuckle at a time, and Tris arched her hips, pushing them even further inside of her until the palm of his large hand rested against her mound.

She whimpered, her brows furrowing, and prayed like hell that he would move those fingers, desperate for more friction but unwilling to risk ruining the moment by voicing her impatience.

But, thankfully, Jules was more merciful than his friend, slowly drawing his fingers out of her until just the tips of them rested inside of her. Then he delved them back in again, coaxing a breathy moan of appreciation from Tris as she arched her hips to greet him.

Her hips jerked when she felt him press his thumb against that little bundle of nerves above her slit, her thighs trembling slightly, and Dom nuzzled at her cheek, murmuring, “So sensitive. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say ya were a virgin, darl’. But we _all _know that’s not true. Ya _were _awfully tight last night though. That wasn’t your first time, was it?”

“N-no,” she stammered, pressing herself down on Jules’ hand as he delved his fingers into her hot, wet depths once more.

“How many guys have ya been with, Tris?” Dom questioned.

“J-Just one,” she answered.

“Just one?” he asked, “Wow. I mean ya were a little shy at first but, once you were good and riled, ya turned into this bold little hellcat. I wouldn’t have figured you were so inexperienced.”

Tris didn’t say a word, the only noise slipping past her lips being a tiny whimper that was coaxed out of her as Jules pressed his thumb more firmly against her clit, swirling it slowly as he continued to work his fingers inside of her. He found a spot along her upper wall, tapping his fingers against the spongy tissue, and her hips stuttered, a sharp whine escaping her as her eyes practically rolled back into her head, her eyelids fluttering as she struggled to keep them open. Her thighs trembled slightly, her brows furrowing as her fingers flexed over Dom’s thighs, her fingertips digging into his skin slightly.

“Did he please you, Tris?” Dom prompted, bringing his mouth right to her ear as he slowly slid his hands back up her stomach, his fingertips slowly trailing from her hips up to tease along the underside of her breasts, causing goosebumps to raise on her skin, “Did he make you feel like this?”

“M-my ex?” she stuttered.

“Yes,” Dom elaborated.

“No,” she replied without hesitation, squeezing her eyes shut tight and tipping her head back as a gasp slipped past her lips.

“No?” Dom questioned, his brows furrowing.

She shook her head, barely able to form words as the boys teased her, toyed with her, stealing all conscious thought from her.

“The prick fucked her and then split,” Jules informed his friend, meeting his gaze for a fleeting moment before returning to his work, “My guess is, he didn’t bother with trying to please her. He was probably only out for himself.”

Dom’s brows furrowed at that and he pressed his lips to Tris’ temple, inquiring, “Is that true, darl’? Did he leave you unsatisfied?”

She could only nod, and Dom voiced a low growl of disapproval from behind her, vowing, “Well that won’t happen again. Anytime ya want it, you come find us. We’ll take care of ya.”

She whimpered, nodding her head as she turned it to press her forehead against his neck, her body straining as she struggled to bring her hips closer to Jules’ hand, feeling that heat coiling low in her belly, changing from that liquid heat to that ball of tension that she now knew meant that a climax was starting to build. With every swirl of his thumb, every tap of those wicked fingers, she moaned and whimpered, her fingers digging even further into Dom’s firm thighs.

“Get outta there,” Dom told his friend, jerking his head to indicate that he wanted Jules to stop his ministrations, “You’ve had your fun. It’s my turn.”

Jules chuckled, shaking his head at his friend, and Tris whimpered as he eased his hand away from her.

She felt Dom’s hands slowly skimming up the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, her thighs trembling slightly beneath his large palms and long, slender fingers. Jules let his hands skate up her tummy, working their way up along her sides until he wrapped them around her ribs, his thumbs brushing the underside of her breasts, coaxing a gasp from her.

Dom took his time, squeezing and massaging at the insides of her thighs, teasing her as he built up the anticipation, leaving her to whimper as she arched her hips, trying to convey her readiness to him. But he kept his pace slow, driving her mad and causing her to nip at his cheek in retaliation.

Dom was quick to reprimand her, his hands stilling, just centimeters from where she wanted them most, and he dealt her cheek a sharp nip, a low snarl rumbling up from deep within his chest to voice his displeasure.

“Please,” she begged, “Please, Dom.”

“That’s better,” he praised, nuzzling at her cheek to ease the sting, “Whaddya want, Tris? Tell me.”

She bit her bottom lip, heat flooding her cheeks, and he prompted, “I can’t read your mind, darl’. You gotta tell me if ya want me ta get it right.”

“Touch me,” she whispered, her lips ghosting over his ear, “Please, Dom. Touch me.”

“Where do ya want me ta touch ya, Tris?” he questioned, his voice holding a hint of amusement, though she didn’t find it amusing at _all._

He knew _exactly _what she wanted. But he was going to make her say it.

Heat flooded Tris’ cheeks and she found that she couldn’t form the words, choosing instead to take his large hand in her small one and guide it down between her thighs, a gasp escaping her as he teased the rough pads of his fingers along the length of her slit, asking, “Here? Ya want me to touch you here, Tris?”

“Yes,” she moaned, arching towards his touch.

“You want me ta stroke that pretty little pussy?” he taunted, his fingers barely touching her heated flesh as they ghosted up the length of her slit.

“Please!” she begged, straining her body as she struggled to bring herself closer to his hand.

“That sounds _awfully _nice, doesn’t it, Jules?” Dom asked.

“It does,” Jules replied, nodding as his pale blue eyes fixed on Tris’ face.

“But I don’t think she’s bein’ very informative, do you?” Dom hinted.

Tris whimpered, her lips curling down into a pout even as Jules hands _finally _stopped those teasing circles around her breasts and cupped the soft globes in his large palms. She was starting to think that she liked Jules better than Dom. At least he showed her mercy.

“Inside,” Tris whimpered, “I want your fingers inside. Please.”

_“That’s_ a good girl,” Dom praised, his fingers finding their way back to her entrance and easily slipping inside.

Tris practically whined, rocking her hips to slide his fingers even deeper inside of her, and Dom nuzzled at her cheek, purring his approval.

“So greedy…” he purred, nuzzling his way back to her ear, “You like that, darl’? Is that good?”

_“So _good…” she moaned, rocking her hips to meet his thrusting fingers even as she tipped her head back to rest it against his broad shoulder.

She sank her teeth into her bottom lip, whimpering as she felt Jules tugging at the puckered peaks of her nipples. When accompanied by the sensation of Dom driving his fingers inside of her until the palm of his hand met her mound, it was almost enough to drive her mad. She reached behind her with one hand, her fingers trying to grasp at Dom’s hair but finding that it was too short, leaving her to rake her nails lightly over his scalp instead. He gave a low groan, leaning in to nip at her cheek even as he rubbed the palm of his hand against that little bundle of nerves that was hidden between her folds. She whined, her nails on one hand scratching at his scalp even as the nails on her other hand dug into his thigh. Her hips arched towards his hand as he curled his fingers, locating that particularly sensitive spot along her upper wall that had her sucking in a sharp breath, stars dancing behind her eyes as her hips stuttered.

She could practically _hear _the smirk stretching across his face as he purred triumphantly, “Ahh… There it is…”

Tris was quick to discover that, while Jules’ fingers were slightly shorter, slightly thicker, allowing him to fill more of her pussy when he drove them inside of her, Dom’s were just a little longer, a little more slender, enabling him to reach deeper. And when he found that special spot again, it had her voicing a short, sharp whine as her hips bucked against the palm of his hand, urging him on. She brought both of her hands down to his thighs, gripping them tight as she used them for leverage to drive her hips into his touch.

Tris was _almost _there, her breathing ragged and as her chest rose and fell with every pant she gave. She felt that coil growing tight inside of her tummy, the pressure building and building until she was almost ready to snap. But just when she was on the edge, teetering and ready to fall with a sharp moan spilling from her lips, Dom stilled his hand.

“Mmm… Ya hear that, Jules?” he questioned, “Sounds nice, doesn’t it?”

“It does,” Jules agreed, his hands stilling on her breasts as well.

Tris’ eyes snapped open in disbelief, her head snapping around to gaze at first Dom with wide eyes, then Jules.

“What the fuck?” she asked.

“I’m not done with you yet, darl’,” Dom informed her, “But I think ya need a little time ta cool off first or this is gonna be over too soon. And I’m just gettin’ started.”

Tris growled, her frustration mounting, and dug her nails into Dom’s thighs in retaliation. She heard him suck in a deep breath, the air hissing between his teeth as his fingers flexed over her ribs, his grip tightening for a brief moment.

He brought his mouth to her ear, his nose teasing her temple as he asked, “Whaddya want, darl’? Tell me.”

“Stop teasing,” she warned, “Or I’m climbing out of this tub.”

He cocked one brow at her as her chocolate colored orbs met his steely gray ones.

He turned his head to look at Jules and inquired, “Ooo… Ya hear that, Jules?”

“I do,” Jules answered, giving a nod.

Tris narrowed her eyes, glaring at first Dom and then Jules, before she pressed her palms flat against Dom’s thighs, attempting to push herself up into a standing position.

But Dom’s grasp remained firm on her sides, tugging her right back down onto his lap, and he purred, “Easy now, darl’… Easy…”

He worked those lips along the line of her jaw, heading from her chin back to her ear.

“Come ‘ere,” he told her, his hands finding her hips and lifting her slightly, making her brows furrow as she turned her head to gaze back over her shoulder at him.

But she froze, her body tensing, when she realized what he was doing. He was positioning her over the broad head of his erection. Tris moaned, her fingers grasping at Dom’s thighs as she felt the thick head of his cock prodding at her entrance, her eyes squeezing shut as she tipped her head back against his shoulder, her body stretching, straining, as she sought contact. At this point, she’d do anything for just a _taste_ of that high he could take her on.

“Ooooo…” he teased, waggling his brows at Jules, “I think she wants it.”

_“Dom…” _she ground out of tightly clenched teeth, her nails sinking into his thighs to draw another hiss from him.

“Easy, darl’. I gotcha…” he assured her, slowly lowering her until the thick head of his cock was pressed against her entrance.

Slowly, he guided her down the length of his dick, giving her just an inch at a time so that she had time to adjust. But Tris had other plans, whining in frustration as she tried to rock her hips down into his. But his grip on her hips was firm, unyielding, and she growled in frustration, voicing her annoyance. Tris leaned over and dealt his cheek a sharp nip in defiance, earning herself a low growl just before Dom jerked her down against him, sliding the other half of his cock inside of her in one quick, hard stroke.

Tris gasped, her eyes squeezing shut and her nails piercing his thighs, and Dom froze, both of the boys asking, “Tris…? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she ground out, her inner muscles slowly relaxing their grip on him as her body began to relax, “It just… I feel so _full…”_

Dom smirked at that, teasing, “That’s what a _real _cock feels like, darl’.”

“Oh shut up!” Jules joked, “She had mine last night.”

“I rest my case,” Dom taunted, amusement shining in his eyes.

“Dom?” Tris asked.

“Yes?” he inquired.

“Move,” she instructed.

Both of the boys chuckled at that, shaking their heads at her, and Dom used his grip on her hips to ease her up off of his lap until just the head of his cock was inside of her. Then he tugged her right back down, arching his hips to drive his cock even deeper inside of her, earning himself a breathy moan. She felt something warm and wet glide over her nipple, causing her to lower her head, and she discovered that Jules was teasing the rigid, pink peak with his tongue, slowly swirling the warm, wet muscle around the sensitive peak. She moaned again, bringing one hand up to spear her fingers through his long, shaggy hair and hold him in place as she tipped her head back, her eyes drifting shut as she surrendered herself to these two men.

Tris lost all track of time, her body arching, hands gripping at hair and skin, as these two beautiful men played her body like an instrument, coaxing a symphony of sighs, gasps, moans, and whimpers from her. She tipped her head back, her eyes fluttering shut as she felt that tension starting to build inside of her once more. Her breathing started to grow ragged as she felt Jules’ mouth latch onto her breast, his lips capturing the wet, puckered peak and starting to suckle at her. She moaned her approval, but that moan trailed off into a sharp whine when she felt the rough pads of his fingers press against her clit, swirling in firm circles as he suckled earnestly at her. Her eyes flew open and she peeked down at him, finding those blue eyes locked on her face. Those eyes were heavy-lidded and dark with desire, having deepened from that pale blue to a deep, stormy blue-gray like clouds in a summer storm. He winked at her, raking his teeth over the sensitive skin between his lips even as he pressed firmly against that little bundle of nerves just above the place where she and Dom were joined. Tris didn’t know what to call the sound that escaped her then. It wasn’t quite a whine but it wasn’t exactly a shout either. It was somewhere in-between and it quickly caught both of the boys’ attention.

“I think she likes that, Jules,” Dom joked, knowing damn good and well that none of them could argue the point.

Tris sank her teeth into her bottom lip, whimpering as she felt that coil inside growing tighter and tighter. She nearly drew blood when she felt Jules take her clit between his fingers and give it a little pinch. She nearly shot right up off of Dom’s lap – and probably would have, had Dom not had such a firm grip on her hips – which caused both of the boys to chuckle.

She could feel the sweat gathering on her body, her flesh so hot compared to the water that surrounded her. The water sloshed against her, lapping at her skin and the sides of the tub as her hips arched, her inner muscles clenching slightly in anticipation of her impending climax.

Jules released her nipple with a wet pop, flicking his tongue against her damp skin as he made his way across her chest towards her neglected breast. But, rather than deal that nipple the same affections that he’d lavished on the previous one, he latched his mouth onto the rise of her breast, his teeth sinking in as he began to suck, those beautiful, stormy eyes locked on her dark ones as he left his mark on her.

And she lost it, her hips jerking as a sharp, strangled moan escaped her, her fingers tugging at Jules’ hair and her nails scraping against Dom’s thigh as her inner muscles spasmed around the thick, pulsing length inside of her. Dom dug his fingers into her hips, jerking her against him as he desperately sought his own release. And with just a few quick, hard thrusts, he found it, voicing a low, strangled groan into Tris’ shoulder. His thrusts slowed and then stopped altogether before he slumped back against the front of the tub, grunting as his shoulder collided the faucet and readjusting his body so that he was resting his back against the rounded corner of the tub instead with Tris’ limp form laid out against him.

Tris gave a little purr, resting the side of her head against his firm bicep.

“Just… Give me a minute, Jules…” she panted, “I’m not gonna leave you like that... I’ve just gotta catch my breath first…”

Both of the boys chuckled and Tris pouted, scolding Dom, “Don’t move. I was comfy.”

That only prompted them to laugh harder and Tris’ pout deepened. She lifted her head and turned it to glare at Dom over her shoulder, watching as his lips curled up into a broad smile. She shook her head at him, scooting away from him and over to Jules. It was Dom’s turn to pout then, shooting a glare in Jules’ direction as Jules’ large hands found Tris’ hips as she settled herself on his lap instead.

That slow, crooked, characteristic smirk stole across Jules’ face, those adorable dimples framing his mouth, and Tris couldn’t help but smile down at him in response. She rested one hand on his shoulder as the other one crept under the water, finding his straining erection and wrapping around the broad girth of it.

The groan that he gave was low and strangled, his whole body growing taut as he ground out through tightly clenched teeth, “Tris, baby, you tease him and he’s gonna fucking sneeze all over the place.”

Tris couldn’t help it. She laughed, softly at first before the words really processed and she began to laugh harder, tipping her head back. She heard Dom laughing behind them and knew that he would be shaking his head at his friend.

When Tris managed to recompose herself, she glanced down at Jules, cocking one brow at him as she murmured softly, “Then I guess we’d better not tease him too much.”

She dealt him a firm squeeze, her small hand wrapped around the base of his cock, and he growled, his eyes fluttering shut as a tortured look stole over his handsome face.

She lifted her hips, positioning herself directly over the broad head of his cock, and slowly eased herself down on him. Her hands found his shoulders even as one of his hands came up to cradle the back of her head, tugging her down for a kiss, as his other hand roamed down the length of her back to find the ample swell of her ass, grasping her firmly in his large palm. Tris moaned into his mouth as their tongues tangled, a heated battle for dominance ensuing as he used his hand on her ass to guide her, coaxing her into a quick, frantic pace. His kisses, much like his thrusting hips, were neither slow nor focused, like she was used to from him. Instead, they were rushed, sloppy, frantic. And it excited Tris to know that he couldn’t control himself. She hadn’t seen this side of him last night or even this morning. But she definitely liked knowing that he wanted her so badly that he lost all control.

Jules used the hand he had behind her head to angle her head, plunging his tongue further inside of her mouth, and Tris captured it between her lips, sucking greedily at it. His response was instant, his hips jerking suddenly and his cock twitching inside of her as his fingers dug into the soft flesh of her ass. Tris whined, her hips grinding faster as she arched to meet him. She felt his cock start to throb even as her inner muscles fluttered in anticipation of her impending climax.

“Fuck! Jules!” Tris whimpered, her fingers flexing on his shoulders as she felt that tightening sensation intensifying in her abdomen.

He nodded his head, those blue eyes, as dark as a summer storm, never leaving hers as he carefully untangled his hand from her hair to slide it up under her arm, his hand wrapping around her shoulder and using it to tug her down onto him as he thrust his hips harder.

“I got you, baby…” he assured her, “I got you.”

Tris let her eyes drift shut, her brows furrowing as she struggled to hold that cold sensation that was now spreading through her thighs at bay.

She brought her forehead down to rest it against his, nodding her head, and whispered, “Please…”

Jules smiled up at her, those adorable dimples framing his mouth, and told her, “Let it go, Tris. Cum for me. I’m right behind you.”

But Tris shook her head, insisting, “No. _With _me.”

Jules nodded, leaning in so that his lips were just a hair’s breadth from hers, and Tris sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment as her inner muscles fluttered around him. She felt him throbbing rhythmically inside of her, knew that he was right there on the edge. She felt his hands settling on her hips, felt him arching up underneath her to drive himself even deeper inside of her. The water sloshed around them, lapping against her skin, as his movements grew harder, jerkier.

“Please,” she begged once more, her voice strained this time as she brought her hands up to cradle his face, her forehead pressed to his.

Keeping one hand firmly rooted to her hip, Jules brought his other hand down between her thighs, those skilled fingers easily locating that little bundle of nerves that was tucked between her slick folds.

Tris gave a sharp gasp as he pressed the rough pads of his fingers to her clit, swirling rapidly as his thrusts increased in both speed and force. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, panting as his warm breath fanned against her skin. Her breath caught in her throat and her whole body went rigid, her fingers tugging at his hair and coaxing a strangled groan from him as she gave a sharp whine, her hips stuttering against his. Feeling her inner walls clenching tight around him, Jules’ hips bucked wildly, his cock twitching as he spilled inside of her in a hot, wet rush.

Tris slumped against him, resting her forehead against his shoulder as he panted into the side of her neck, his large hands making slow, soothing passes up and down the length of her back.

“Fuck…” she panted.

“‘Fuck’ is right,” he agreed, chuckling breathlessly into her neck before he nuzzled at her, his long, shaggy bangs plastered to his forehead.

Tris nuzzled at his shoulder, tucking her face into his neck as she struggled to calm her racing heart.

She didn’t even realize that her eyes had fluttered shut, that she’d just been on the brink of drifting off to sleep, until she felt a pair of hands settle on her hips, coaxing a little groan of protest from her as she was roused back to consciousness and dragged out of the comfy little nook she’d found in the space where Jules’ neck met his shoulder. Her brows furrowed and she pouted, her chocolate colored eyes finding Jules’ pale blue ones as she was dragged off of his lap.

“I think it’s time we move this ta the bedroom,” Dom stated, pushing himself up onto his feet before he reached down take Tris’ hand and tug her up with him.

Tris’ chocolate colored eyes roamed over his face, her brows furrowing as she tried to figure out what the hell he had in mind next. But she barely had a minute to study his handsome face before she was being swept up into his arms, coaxing a surprise gasp out of her as her eyes grew wide, and he was starting for the bathroom door.

“Jules, drain the tub,” Dom told his friend, “I’m gonna take Tris here ta the bedroom and get started.”

Tris peered back at Jules over Dom’s shoulder, a pout curling at her lips as she saw Jules staring at his friend in disbelief.

But, when he caught Tris’ gaze and discovered that she was pouting at him, he winked at her, mouthing, “Be there soon.”

She nodded to him, a small smile tugging at her lips, and let Dom carry her off into the bedroom they’d all been in when she’d woken up this morning. He dropped her onto the bed, earning himself another gasp as she bounced a couple of times, her small hands flying out to fist in the comforter as she tried to get her bearings.

She glared up at Dom as he grinned down at her, those full lips curling up into a grin of epic proportions. But there was a wicked little glint in his eyes that had her scooting back on the bed as her stomach clenched. While she seriously doubted he’d hurt her, despite the fact that she’d only _really _known these guys since last night, she knew that that look meant she was in _deep _shit.

So she wasn’t surprised when Dom climbed onto the bed and started crawling towards her, his grin stretching even further across his handsome face as his eyes sparkled with mischief.

“That wasn’t very nice, darl’, ignorin’ me like ya did back there in the tub,” he scolded, “That really hurt. And I seem ta have this little problem now… Well, this _not _so little problem…”

He gave a downward jerk of his head and Tris’ brows furrowed but she followed his gaze, gasping when she discovered just what he was talking about. It was _very _obvious to see what he was referring to as his straining erection bobbed against his taut stomach as he crawled up the bed towards her.

“See he got a little jealous while you were takin’ care of Jules back there, darl’. I think you’re gonna have ta make it up to him,” Dom hinted.

Tris’ lips curled down as she thought, her brows furrowing. It was obvious that he expected her to give him special attention to make up for the fact that he’d felt ignored while she’d been taking care of Jules just moments ago. But what did he have in mind? What would he like? If there was one thing she’d learned about Dom so far, it was that he _really _seemed to enjoy teasing her.

A slow, sure smile stretched across her face as a thought hit her. If _he _could tease, so could she. She wanted to see _him _squirm, hear _him_ beg, for once.

Giving a little jerk of her head to indicate to the spot beside her, Tris told him, “Come up here, Dom. Get comfy. Let me take care of you. Let me make it up to you.”

Dom grinned at that, that big, bold, toothy smile that made her chest tighten, and retorted, “I dunno how I feel about you bossin’ me around, darl’. But I think I’ll allow it this time, at least until I find out what ya have in mind.”

He waggled his brows at her and moved up the bed, propping a couple of pillows up behind his back and lounging back against them.

He crossed his arms behind his head and asked, “What now?”

“Now you close your eyes,” she instructed, “And no peeking or I stop.”

His brows rose at that but he gave a slow nod, letting his eyes flutter shut.

Tris leaned in then, rewarding him with the briefest of kisses, her lips ghosting over his just before she whispered, “Remember… No peeking…”

Then she eased away from him, nuzzling along his cheek, feeling the stubble there, as she made her way down to the firm line of his jaw. Tris pressed kisses down the length of his neck, her soft, warm lips pausing here and there as she navigated her way down the column of his neck. When she found his pulse point, she parted her lips, her tongue sliding out of her mouth to lap at it, which earned her the first response she’d managed to coax out of him since she’d started. His large hands reached out to find the back of her thighs, slowly sliding up until they rested on the ample swell of her ass cheeks, his fingers flexing as he cupped her in his palms.

Tris decided to test the waters, knowing that Dom liked things a little rougher, and raked her teeth over the thudding pulse that rested just beneath his skin. His response was immediate, his hands squeezing firmly at her ass as a low rumble coursed up from deep within his firm, broad chest.

Tris kissed her way down to his shoulder, where she parted her lips to sink her teeth gently into the skin there. The low growl he gave coaxed her to sink her teeth in just a little deeper and he let one of his hands slowly roam around her hip, slipping it down between her thighs to slide the rough pads of his fingers along the length of her slit, just barely ghosting them over her heated flesh.

That prompted Tris to move her mouth lower, her teeth grazing his collarbone and earning a shudder from the large man beneath her just before he worked those fingers higher, easily locating that little powerhouse of nerves that was hidden between her soft folds.

Tris moaned, arching towards his hand even as she kissed a trail down his chest, her tongue slipping out of her mouth to slowly swirl around his nipple. Dom snarled, pressing firmly against her clit as she lapped at the small peak. She was quickly learning that she was working on the reward system: whenever she did something that pleased him, he rewarded her with pleasure. She wasn’t willing to test his methods of punishment. She’d been on the receiving end of that earlier this morning and she’d been quick to learn that she’d rather avoid that.

She kept her eyes fixed on his face, ensuring that she would catch him if he tried to open those steely gray eyes and peek down at her. She captured the puckering peak of his nipple between her teeth and he snarled, moving his fingers back down to poise them at her entrance, almost as if he was waiting for her to do something, like he was waiting for her to take another step before he’d reward her further. So she gently tugged at his nipple, careful that her teeth wouldn’t pierce the sensitive bud between her teeth, and Dom plunged his middle and index fingers inside of her.

She teased him for a couple moments before moving her mouth further up his chest, feeling his fingers grow still inside of her. She parted her lips and sank her teeth into his firm chest, coaxing a low, rumbling growl from him before his fingers thrust deep inside of her in one quick, hard motion. She whined, her hips arching towards his hand as she eased her teeth away from his skin to slowly swirl her tongue over the spot, soothing the sting.

Tris started pressing kisses down the crevice that separated the left half of his abdominal muscles from the right, flicking her tongue over his skin and tasting the salt there, as she made her way lower. She sank her teeth into the spot just above his navel, earning her a tap against that sweet spot inside of her, which had her hips jerking towards his large hand even as she felt herself grow even wetter for him.

She nipped the spot just below his navel next, earning herself another snarl as she felt him curl his fingers inside of her and tap that spot again.

She eased her mouth away from him, sliding further down his body, and Dom groaned, “Yeah… Take it there, darl’… Take it in your mouth…”

Tris gazed up at him, finding that those steel colored orbs were now open, focused on her lips, and Tris narrowed her own chocolate colored eyes at him.

“I told you no peeking,” she reminded him.

“You stop, I stop,” he warned her, cocking one brow even as he wiggled his fingers inside of her, reminding her of just where they were currently located.

She groaned in defeat, realizing that she’d never been in control of the situation after all, before glaring up at him and informing him, “You’re lucky you’re good with those fucking fingers.”

“Oooo! An F bomb, huh? _Somebody’s _feeling pissy,” he taunted, that smug little smirk curling at his full lips.

Tris’ dark eyes narrowed even further and she countered, “If you don’t shut up, I’m not gonna attempt to give my first blowjob.”

His brows hiked up his forehead and he opened his mouth again, no doubt to say something smart, but she cocked one brow at him, challenging, “Ah! No talking.”

He glared at her, those steel colored orbs narrowing in annoyance, and she smirked up at him, earning a swift, sharp tap against that rough, spongy patch inside of her that coaxed a sharp gasp from her, followed by a jerk of her hips.

Tris glared up at Dom. Fine. Two could play that game. Her lips curled up into a slow, sure grin and she dipped her head, one of her hands finding the base of his cock and wrapping around the wide girth of it. Hell she couldn’t even wrap her hand completely around it!

While she’d never admit it to the boys, their dicks were perfectly proportioned with the rest of their bodies. Dom was a little thicker in the cock department, though probably an inch shorter, just like he was broader in the shoulders and built with a firm, well-muscled frame. But Jules was about an inch longer in the cock department, though not quite as thick, just like he was an inch or two taller than Dom, despite his lean, almost lanky frame. Both of the boys were keepers in the cock department though, as far as Tris was concerned, Dom being just over 7 inches – if she had to guess – while Jules was probably right around 8.

Tris blushed at the memory of her best friend telling her that she’d once overheard a group of girls discussing the fact that the average man was probably only about 5 inches in length and that, if a girl ever managed to find a man that was 7 inches or longer, she’d better sink her claws in and stake her claim on him. She wondered what the girls would think if they discovered that she had not one but _two _men with dicks that exceeded their little “7-inch limit”.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the thought, Tris let her eyes find Dom’s growing erection, her eyes widening slightly. Despite the fact that she’d seen it, touched it, or fucked it more than once in the past couple of days, she was still in awe of its sheer size. Not only was he impressive in length but his girth was also slightly intimidating. She had _no _fucking idea how the hell she was going to fit all of _that _into her mouth. Then she realized… She couldn’t. She’d just have to do the best she could with what she could reach and hope to hell that he enjoyed it.

She looked up at him then, pointing, and informed him, “Don’t pull my hair. That’s a deal breaker. I’m tender-headed. And no shoving my head down. If you gag me and I throw up on you, I won’t do it again… _Ever.”_

Dom’s brows rose at that but he gave a slow nod, conceding to her rules.

“All right then,” he agreed before giving a nod in the direction of his cock, which seemed to be growing even longer and thicker right before her eyes, almost as if it knew they were talking about it, “Go on.”

Tris nodded, slowly lowering her head even as her tongue darted out of her mouth to wet her lips. She opened her mouth wide, keeping one hand wrapped firmly around the base of his cock to hold it in place.

She decided to explore the broad head first, her tongue darting out of her mouth to flick over the slit at the very tip, earning a growl from Dom as his thumb pressed firmly against her clit, the pressure almost painful. She squirmed, whimpering, and let her tongue swirl around the head of his cock, for which he rewarded her by slowly swirling his thumb over the sensitive little bundle of nerves.

After a couple of passes, Tris eased her mouth back, feeling him ease his fingers out of her. She pouted but started working her tongue along the vein that ran along the underside of his cock, tracing it from the base of his cock all the way to the tip as she explored his length, getting to know the taste and texture of him. His skin was salty, the texture like steel cased in velvet, hard and firm on the inside but smooth and soft on the outside. It was strange, unlike anything she had ever known. But it wasn’t unpleasant.

Dom groaned, long and low, and she flattened her tongue, slowly swirling it around the broad head one last time before she slowly lowered her head, taking him in. Tris’ eyes never left Dom’s as she took him into her mouth, feeling as well as hearing her jaw pop as his wide girth filled her mouth. Dom reached down with his free hand, cupping the side of her face and gently massaging at her jaw. But he didn’t ask her to stop, didn’t push her away or try to pull her off of him. And that gave her hope.

Tris still had a few inches left untouched by her mouth, causing her to pout, when she realized that she could take no more. But then she remembered this little trick that she’d heard some of her fellow female college students disclose to her, tucking her thumb into her fist and slowly encasing another inch of his long, hard, thick shaft in the warm, wet cavern of her mouth, leaving only the space that was covered by her fist untouched by her mouth.

She watched as Dom’s steel colored orbs grew wide and he praised, “That’s more than I expected, darl’.”

She winked at him before slowly easing her mouth back until just the head of his dick rested inside of her mouth. Then she was sliding her mouth back down on his length, taking as much of him in as she could manage as she wrapped her lips around him and sucked at his length.

_“That’s _a good girl…” Dom purred in that thick, Australian brogue, one of his hands sifting through her long, caramel colored locks to cradle the back of her head while the other started a rhythmic pace between her thighs that matched the tempo of her mouth on his rigid length.

Tris sucked a little harder, testing the waters, and was rewarded by a deep-throated growl, his fingers curling inside of her to rub at that sweet spot along her upper wall, causing her hips to stutter against his hand. Tris couldn’t help it. She moaned around his length, and Dom groaned, tipping his head back slightly as his jaw clenched and his nostrils flared.

_“Fuck!” _he swore sharply, “That’s it, Tris. Show me what ya can do with that pretty little mouth.”

Encouraged by his praise, Tris sucked greedily at his shaft, bobbing her head as she kept her eyes locked on his face. Dom plunged his fingers inside of her, coaxing another moan out of her as she eased back just a bit to swirl her tongue around the broad head of his cock. She sucked hard on the head, having learned that it was apparently more sensitive than the rest of his dick, and Dom’s eyes roamed up from where her mouth was wrapped around him, those steel colored eyes growing darker as he met her chocolate colored ones.

Tris cocked one brow at him, brushing her thumb along the base of his cock and hoping that he would understand that she was trying to ask him if there was something she could do to make it better for him.

But, when he just furrowed his brows at her, she eased her head back, earning herself a groan of disappointment from the large man beneath her.

“Tell me what you like,” she murmured, lowering her head once more but never breaking eye contact with him.

“Nibble around the head,” he instructed.

Her brows rose, her eyes growing wide, and he told her, “Not hard. Just enough ta feel those little teeth sliding against the skin.”

She gave a tiny nod and started to nibble lightly at the ridge of his head, her chocolate colored orbs never leaving his face as she watched for some sort of sign, some indication that it was too much. She was hesitant, afraid that she would hurt him on accident. But he chuckled, shaking his head at her.

“Harder,” he prompted, “I’ll tell ya if it hurts.”

She nibbled a little harder, her eyes fixed on his handsome face, working her way around the head, and Dom growled, tipping his head back on the pillows even as his fingers flexed at the back of her head, cradling it in his large palm. His other hand started working in earnest, his fingers pumping inside of her, curling to tap against that special spot inside of her that drew a whimper from her, her hips stuttering against his hand.

She wasn’t even aware that Jules had entered the room, that he’d climbed onto the bed and crawled towards her, until she felt those familiar hands slowly sliding up the back of her thighs, working their way up until they’d found the ample swell of her ass, cradling it in both of his large palms. She felt Dom’s hand disappear from between her thighs and she pouted. But that disappointment was short-lived, quickly replaced with a surprised gasp, her eyes growing wide, when she felt Jules tugging her hips down until they were pressed against his face.

Tris jerked her head back, a loud gasp escaping her as she lowered her head to peer down her body, finding those pale blue eyes fixed on her as he used his hands to try to rock her against his face.

Tris’ eyes fluttered shut for a moment but she shook her head at herself, quick to protest, “Jules, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Jules and Dom just chuckled, shaking their heads at her, and Jules informed her, “You’re not gonna hurt me, baby.”

Tris pouted, insisting, “But your head’s trapped down there and I don’t wanna… well… squish you.”

Heat rushed to her face, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red, and Dom assured her, “You’re not gonna hurt him, darl’. This isn’t Jules’ first rodeo.”

“Tris, it’s okay,” Jules murmured, “You’re not gonna hurt me. I’ve done this before. I know what I’m doin’. I wanna taste you. I wanna _please _you.”

Tris thought about it for a moment, pondering his adamant claims that she wouldn’t hurt him, despite the fact that the position couldn’t _possibly _be comfortable for him.

“Promise me you’ll let me know if it’s too much,” she demanded.

Both boys chuckled and Jules shook his head at her, but Tris pressed, _“Promise _me.”

Jules nodded then, seeing just how seriously she was taking this, and agreed, “All right. I promise. But you’re _not _gonna hurt me, Tris. Now come ‘ere.”

He used both hands to guide her down so that she was resting her knees on either side of his head, her dripping pussy positioned right over his face. Tris gripped Dom’s thigh with one hand, her other hand still wrapped firmly around the base of his cock.

She felt Jules work that wicked tongue up the length of her slit and cried out as a sharp burst of pleasure jolted through her, her hips bucking towards his face before she quickly apologized, “Shit! I’m sorry! Jules? Are you okay?”

He growled, working his tongue up the length of her slit once more, lapping up her juices as they flowed from her, and Tris whined, feeling his mouth vibrating against her.

“It’s okay ta work your hips,” Dom told her, “He’s a big boy. He can handle it.”

Tris stole one last glance between her thighs and saw Jules wink at her before he wrapped his lips around her clit and began to suck. Tris whined, her hips bucking towards his face, and Jules groaned, flicking his tongue against the sensitive little nub even as Dom growled, using the hand he had behind Tris’ head to try to bring her back down towards his straining erection.

Tris conceded, lowering her head and taking him inside of her mouth once more, earning a low, throaty groan from Dom. She slowly lowered her head, her eyes fluttering shut, and began to suck eagerly at his cock. But she couldn’t suppress the breathy moan that escaped her when Jules lashed his tongue over that sensitive little bundle of nerves between his lips. Her hips arched towards his face, encouraging his ministrations. But she pouted as he eased his mouth away from her, whimpering to show her displeasure.

She didn’t have to wait long though. Jules’ mouth descended, his tongue tracing the length of her slit, from top to bottom, in a slow, languid pass. Tris whimpered, arching towards him as she used her body to indicate to him what it was that she wanted. And Jules was merciful, reminding her once again why he was her favorite so far.

Jules plunged that warm, wet, wicked tongue inside of her, driving it as deep into her wet channel as he could reach, the tip of his nose brushing her clit and coaxing a sharp whine from her as she rocked her hips against his face. Jules groaned, eagerly lapping at her as his fingers flexed over the ample swell of her ass.

Tris found it _extremely _hard to concentrate on what she was doing with Dom when Jules was teasing her with that wicked tongue and those sinful lips. She couldn’t suppress the moans that spilled from her mouth but, to her surprise, Dom didn’t seem to mind in the least. In fact, he seemed to find more pleasure from her mouth when she _did _moan around his length. And then it hit her: her mouth vibrated around his cock when she moaned, just like Jules’ mouth vibrated against her sensitive flesh when he groaned against her.

She let her eyes flutter open to find Dom peering down at her, those steel colored orbs darker than she’d seen them yet, almost black in color. His pupils were dilated and his eyes remained fixed on her mouth as she worked it up and down the slick length of his cock. He brought his other hand up, lacing his fingers through her hair to join its partner.

Tris eased her mouth back slightly, circling the ridge just below the broad head of his dick before she started to lightly nibble her way around that ridge. Dom growled, his eyes fluttering shut even as his fingers curled around her hair, his large palms fisting in the soft, caramel colored locks. His hips arched upward and he grunted as she dealt the base of his cock a firm squeeze. She felt it throbbing, almost as if it had a pulse, and her eyes flickered down to the impressive erection in her grasp. When her eyes found his once more, she found him watching her, his tongue slipping past his lips to wet them just before he opened his mouth to speak.

“I’m gettin’ close, darl’,” he told her, “Now would be a good time ta tell me if ya don’t want me ta cum in your mouth.”

Tris’ brows furrowed as she pondered over her choices. What would he do if she told him no? Would he be disappointed or would he expect it? But, when she really stopped to consider it, she couldn’t help but wonder what it was like. She’d heard the girls talk about it, about how gross it tasted, how much they hated it when their boyfriends asked them to swallow. And yet, she found herself lowering her mouth on Dom’s dick once more, taking as much of his length into her mouth as she could fit. She sucked greedily, moaning around him as Jules delved his tongue inside of her once more. She’d made her decision. She wanted to try it. _She’d _be the one to decide what she thought, not them.

_“Fuck!” _Dom cursed, his hips arching towards her, “Almost… there…”

Tris felt his thigh tensing beneath one of her hands, felt his dick pulsing in her other. She eased her mouth back a bit, not quite knowing what to expect, until just the head of his cock was resting inside of her mouth. She sucked hard, trying to coax him over the edge. And, with just a few eager sucks, she felt his dick start to twitch, his hips stuttering just before she was greeted with a hot, wet gush that filled her mouth. Tris swallowed instinctively and was greeted with another burst of the thick, creamy liquid. It wasn’t as bad as they made it sound. While it wasn’t exactly Ghirardelli’s, it wasn’t gag-worthy either. It was something she could learn to grow accustomed to, especially if it meant pleasing her boys.

Tris waited until Dom was spent before she started lapping at the broad head of his cock, swirling her tongue around it and cleaning him with her tongue. She slid her mouth down on him, sucking lightly to remove any traces of his cum. When she was satisfied that he was clean, she eased her mouth back, licking her lips and smiling down at him.

“Christ!” Dom cursed, “You’re a greedy little one, aren’t ya?”

Tris’ brows furrowed at that and she peered down at him. Had she done something wrong?

She was just opening her mouth to ask him when he gave her a slow, lazy grin, announcing, “Our girl didn’t miss a fucking _drop,_ Jules. She took it all.”

Jules purred his approval, his tongue sliding over her slit as his hot breath fanned against her sensitive, heated flesh.

“Is… Is that a good thing?” Tris asked hesitantly, biting at her bottom lip and struggling to keep her eyes open as Jules slowly slid his tongue inside of her once more, brushing the tip of his nose against that little bundle of nerves just to tease her.

Her thighs trembled but she forced herself to focus as Dom smirked down at her, nodding his head as he replied, “Fuck yeah! Hell most porn stars can’t even take it all without some of it drippin’ down their chin. Hard ta believe this was just your first time suckin’ cock, Tris. And you’ll only get better from here.”

Tris grinned up at him and he smiled down at her, leaning down to crush his lips against hers for a brief but heated kiss, his tongue tangling with hers and a groan spilling from his mouth into hers when he tasted himself on her tongue.

But, when he pulled back from the kiss, Dom reached out to take her hand, lifting it off of his thigh and setting it on the bed. Tris’ brows furrowed as she watched him slide out of bed.

Where was he going?

“Give her what she wants, Jules,” Dom told his friend, “She was a good girl. She earned it.”

“Where are you going?” Tris asked.

“Ta take a shower,” Dom answered, shaking his head as he chuckled at her, “Since none of us actually got clean the first time around.”

Tris couldn’t help but laugh at that and she felt Jules’ mouth vibrating against her as he gave a chuckle of his own, coaxing a sharp gasp from her as her hips arched towards his handsome face. She gazed down at Jules, finding those stormy blue eyes locked on her, heavy-lidded and dark with desire, as he used his hands on her ass to press her closer to his wicked mouth. Tris closed her eyes, resting both of her hands flat on the bed and letting herself enjoy it for a moment longer.

Then she took a deep breath, her eyes peering down at the beautiful man beneath her, and murmured softly, “Jules, stop.”

His brows furrowed and he let his head fall back against the bed, those blue orbs fixed on her as he asked, “But… I thought you liked it?”

She couldn’t help but gaze at his lips, finding that they, along with his chin, were coated in her juices.

Tris’ cheeks flushed but she smiled down at him, assuring him, “Oh, _believe _me, I do. No one’s ever done that for me before.”

“Then why…?” he questioned, trailing off as his eyes roamed over her face, studying her.

“Because it’s not fair to you,” she answered, “I’m not going without you.”

Jules chuckled, shaking his head and wiping at his mouth with one hand as he replied, “So selfless.”

“I could say the same about you,” she retorted, a small smile tugging at her lips as she carefully navigated her way down his body until her face was even with his.

Jules reached up, brushing her hair behind her ear and cradling the side of her face, his fingers sifting through her hair.

He tried to tug her down for a kiss but Tris balked, giving him a sheepish little smile as she reminded him, “I uh… I probably taste like Dom’s…”

“And I taste like your pussy,” Jules countered, waggling his brows at her and leaning in once more.

Tris didn’t think her cheeks could’ve been any redder, not after a comment like that. But she let Jules drag her down for a kiss. She wasn’t going to turn him down if he wanted to kiss her. She just hadn’t thought that he would want to taste another man’s cum in her mouth.

Jules’ soft, warm lips molded to hers and Tris couldn’t contain the breathy little moan that escaped her as she felt his lips moving against hers, his tongue finding its way into her mouth and tangling with her tongue. Tris’ brows furrowed as she was greeted with an unfamiliar taste, something strong and slightly musky. She captured his tongue between her lips and sucked, trying to capture more of that taste as she tried to figure out what it was. Then it hit her: it was _her. _It was _her _that she tasted on his tongue, in his mouth.

She jerked her head back, gasping at the realization, and Jules’ brows furrowed as he gazed up at her, asking, “What’s the matter?”

“I… That’s _me?” _she questioned, gesturing to his mouth with one hand.

Jules chuckled, nodding as he replied, “That’s _all _you, baby.”

“It’s um… It’s not what I expected,” she told him.

Jules chuckled once more, inquiring, “And what were you expecting?”

“I don’t know,” she said, “I guess I just figured that it would be… really gross.”

Jules shook his head, laughing, and assured her, “Oh, honey, it’s anything _but _gross. You’re like a fucking aphrodisiac.”

Her brows furrowed at that and Jules cocked one brow at her, challenging, “Don’t believe me?”

He reached up for one of her hands and guided it down between them to wrap it around his cock, his fingers curling around hers to coax her into closing her fist around him. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment and his nostrils flared as his jaw clenched, a low, throaty groan rumbling up from his chest.

“See?” he hinted, “All your fault.”

Tris sank her teeth into her bottom lip, trying to fight the smile that threatened to steal across her face. Her chest swelled with pride, knowing that _she _was the reason that he was so hard. It was like the greatest compliment she could’ve gotten from a man, knowing that _she _was the one that he desired.

“Jules…?” she asked, her voice soft, quiet, as her chocolate colored orbs roamed over his face.

“Yeah?” he inquired.

“Can I… Can I ask you something?” she questioned, a slight hesitation filling her voice.

His brows furrowed but he nodded his head, agreeing, “Sure. Anything.”

She was just opening her mouth to ask when he waggled his brows at her and added, _“Especially _if it’s naughty.”

She giggled at that, shaking her head at him, but her cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink and his pale eyes grew wide.

“Oh so it _is _naughty?” he asked.

“Well… yes,” she answered, “I was just… I was just wondering… Well there’s this thing… that I’ve been curious about since I saw you naked last night…”

Jules’ brows furrowed and he turned his head away from her, gazing over at the wall.

“No, no, no!” she was quick to explain, “It’s nothing bad! I promise! I just… Well I… I thought you were really hot and I wondered… I wondered if maybe you wouldn’t mind… touching yourself for me?”

She practically squeaked out the last sentence, her anxiety rising as his head whipped around and those pale blue orbs found her chocolate colored ones. She was sure that her face couldn’t have been any redder then. Hell even her ears felt hot!

“I… I just…” she stammered, “A couple of my friends said that they’ve seen a guy do it before and they think it’s really hot… And I… I’ve never seen it… I don’t watch those kinds of movies and… I was just curious…”

Jules’ brows rose and his eyes widened as he gazed up at her.

“You’re serious about this…” he mused aloud.

“If you don’t want to, I understand,” she told him, the words all rushing out, “I’d _never _want to make you feel like you had to –,”

But Jules cut her off, pressing a finger to her lips as he asked, “You really want this?”

Tris’ cheeks flushed once more but she nodded.

“Then how will _you _get off?” Jules questioned, easing his finger away from her mouth so that she could speak.

“Well I… I thought…” she started before swallowing hard and stuttering, “I… I can touch myself for _you, _if you’d like that. I’ve never done it before though, so I might… need a little help.”

Her cheeks grew hotter and hotter as she stumbled through her proposition. But, to her surprise, Jules growled, his large hands finding her hips, and he leaned up to capture her lips in a long, lingering kiss that left her moaning, her toes curling as she felt her tension slipping away.

When he eased back from the kiss, he grinned up at her, informing her, “You’ve got yourself a deal, Trista Malone.”

Tris felt the smile stretching clear across her face and she nodded energetically before asking, “Um… How… How should we do this?”

“Well…” Jules pondered aloud, “If _you_ wanna watch the show… And _I _wanna watch the show… And we _both _want a good view… I think it’d be best if you lay on your back and I stand on my knees between your legs. Sound fair?”

Tris’ brows furrowed as she thought about it. It made sense really. It would offer them _both _a good view of each other. Finally, she nodded, a blush coloring her cheeks as she nibbled at her bottom lip. She could feel her nerves kicking in, her stomach fluttering anxiously at just the _thought _of Jules watching her touch herself. And the worst part was… she’d never done it before, not even without an audience.

But she continued to nod, agreeing, “All right.”

She felt Jules’ large hands settle on her hips and, before she knew what he was doing, he’d flipped them over so that he had her pinned against the bed. He grinned down at her before pushing himself up onto all fours and scooting back.

“All right,” he said, repeating her words as his hands slowly slid up the length of her thighs, “You ready?”

Tris swallowed hard but nodded, telling him, “Yeah. I just… I’ve never done this before.”

Jules shrugged, pushing himself up onto his knees, and replied, “Me neither. It’ll be a first for _both _of us. But it’s simple. We just do what we’d normally do to ourselves. The only difference is… someone’s watching us now.”

He waggled his brows at her and Tris’ cheeks flamed once more as she murmured, “No I mean… I’ve _never _done this.”

Jules’ brows furrowed at that and he asked, “Never… _Holy _shit! You’ve _never _touched yourself before?”

She shook her head hard and Jules’ pale blue eyes grew real wide.

“Wow…” he mumbled before recomposing himself and informing her, “Well, it’s simple really. I can walk you through it if you’d like?”

She nodded, her voice barely above a whisper as she requested, “Yes please.”

Jules nodded, flashing her those pearly whites as he grinned down at her, those adorable dimples framing his mouth.

“Well…” Jules said, his eyes slowly raking over her, earning a blush from Tris, “After last night and this morning, I’ve come to learn a few things about you. And I’m fairly confident that I know what you like. _Sooo_ it shouldn’t be all that hard to help you get yourself off.”

Tris’ blush grew even brighter but she nodded, nibbling at her bottom lip anxiously as she waited for his first instruction.

“What… um… What should I do first?” she asked.

“Just start simple, baby,” Jules told her, “Slide those hands up your stomach. Go slow. Take the time to soak in the sensation of your hands sliding over your skin, just like when I touch you.”

Tris nodded, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip as she slowly slid her hands up her tummy, feeling the muscles in her stomach twitch beneath the light touches, that little fluttering in her stomach.

“Up a little higher, baby,” Jules instructed, nodding his head to gesture for her to let her hands roam further north and watching as she finally reached the globes of her breasts, “That’s it… Right there… How would you want me to play with you? How do you like me to touch you?”

“I…” she started, blushing furiously.

Jules just smiled at her, prompting, “It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me. Just show me. Show me what you like.”

Tris was sure she was probably the color of a damn tomato. Hell even her ears felt hot! But she gave a slow nod, biting her bottom lip as she thought for a moment and then, finally, worked a slow circle around both of her nipples with her index fingers. She felt that fluttering in her tummy again and bit her bottom lip, her eyes meeting Jules’, only to discover that his eyes were riveted to her hands.

“Straight for the nipples, huh?” he questioned, a smile tugging at his lips, “I like that.”

Tris sank her teeth into her bottom lip, fighting back a smile. She slowly circled her nipples, her eyes remaining fixed on Jules’ face as she watched his tongue dart out of his mouth to wet his lips. She caught the puckering peaks between her thumbs and index fingers, tugging gently before she rolled them, her eyelids fluttering for a moment as her eyes threatened to close.

“God that’s fucking hot…” Jules murmured, his eyes growing a shade or two darker as he watched with the utmost attention.

Tris let her eyes slowly roam down his body, finding the part of his anatomy that would indicate whether or not he was being truthful with her. Her eyes widened slightly when she discovered that he was, in fact, growing aroused, his cock twitching as it started to grow.

Tris pursed her lips together to hide the smile that was starting to stretch across her face. This wasn’t so hard. She could do this.

Tris ran her thumbs over the puckered peaks of her nipples before asking, “I think they’re hard enough… Don’t you?”

He nodded his head, his tongue sliding over his lips once more, and answered, “Yeah. Yeah they look _great.”_

“What should I do next, Jules?” she inquired, nibbling at her lower lip for a moment before she slowly started working her hands back down her stomach, “Should I slide my hands down this way?”

_“God_ yes!” Jules was quick to agree, nodding eagerly as he watched her slide her small hands down her stomach and towards her hips.

Tris sank her teeth into her bottom lip, slowly working her way down over her hips and down to her thighs, slowly heading down the insides of her thighs until she found her knees.

“Down here?” she asked, a playful grin tugging at her lips as she watched his lips curl down into a pout.

“Not that low,” Jules told her, his eyes fastened to her hands, not wanting to miss a beat, not wanting to miss a _single _thing.

“Oh! You mean right here?” she inquired, slowly working her hands up until they were halfway up her thighs, only to pause once more.

“A _little_ higher…” he prompted, the corner of his mouth twitching as he fought back a smile, having realized that she was teasing him now.

She bent her knees, spreading her thighs even wider to offer him a better look at the goods, before she questioned, “Oh… Right here?”

She brought one hand down to slowly trail her middle finger up the length of her slit.

_“Fuck, _Tris!” Jules cursed, his breathing coming a little quicker as he watched her every move.

A quick glance down between his thighs proved that he _definitely_ liked the little show she was putting on for him. And that was more than enough motivation for Tris to continue on with this little game. In fact, it gave her the courage she needed to up the ante.

She stilled her hand, biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing when she saw him pout, and asked, “This show could get a _whole _lot more interesting, don’t you think?”

Jules gave an energetic nod, agreeing, “I sure as hell hope so! You were just about to get to the good stuff!”

Tris _did _laugh then, earning her a slight, playful glare from the adorable, shaggy-haired man in front of her.

“I agree,” Tris said, “But there’s this one little thing I wanted to ask you…”

“Anything,” Jules answered quickly, nodding to show her his willingness to comply.

“You want me to slide my fingers inside?” she inquired, cocking one brow at him.

“You know I do,” came his immediate response, his tongue darting out of his mouth to slide over his lips as his eyes remained locked on the fingers she had poised at her entrance.

“What will you do for me if I fuck myself for you?” she questioned.

Jules eyes roamed up her body to find hers then, his eyes as dark as a summer storm, pupils slightly dilated in a clear display of his desire.

“What do you want?” he asked her, though that playful little glint in his eye told her that he knew _exactly _what she wanted.

Her eyes slowly roamed down his long, lean frame to land on the erection he was sporting for her, his cock now standing at attention. He must have noticed where her eyes had wandered too because his cock twitched, bobbing against his stomach, and she sank her teeth into her bottom lip.

“Show me what you like,” she told him, “Show me how you like to be touched.”

Gone was that shy side of Trista Malone and, in her place, was a bold little vixen that knew _exactly _what she wanted.

A slow, sure smile stretched across Jules’ face and he nodded, agreeing, “All right. But if you stop, I stop.”

She nodded, gesturing with a nod of her head in the direction of his cock before cocking one brow at him. He gave a nod of his own, reaching down to wrap one large hand around the base of his long, thick, hard shaft. He curled his fingers around it and then cocked one brow at her, nodding his head in the general direction of her pussy, just as she’d done to him.

Tris grinned up at him, slowly working her fingers up the length of her slit before trailing them back down again. She sank her teeth into her bottom lip as she watched Jules work his fist up the length of his shaft, only to slide it back down again.

“Tease your clit, baby,” Jules told her, “It’ll get that pussy nice and wet.”

She moved her fingers up to that sensitive little bundle of nerves, pressing her index and middle fingers against it, and peered up at him, asking, “Will you tease the head for me?”

Jules groaned, bringing his hand down to rest his fist just below the ridge of his head, using his thumb to work slow circles around the broad head, cocking one brow at her as he questioned, “How’s that?”

Tris purred her approval, nibbling at her bottom lip as her eyes remained fixed to his hand on his cock.

“That’s fucking hot…” she practically moaned.

Jules’ brows hiked up his forehead but he continued to tease the head of his cock, working his thumb up and down over the slit at the very tip, feeling the first drop of pre-cum ooze from it. He worked it into the sensitive skin of the head of his cock even as his tongue darted out of his mouth, sliding over his lips, as Tris slowly swirled her fingertips over that little powerhouse of nerves tucked between her folds.

Jules groaned even as Tris purred, her eyes growing heavy-lidded as her thighs trembled slightly.

“God you’re so fucking sexy…” Jules growled as he worked his fist back down to the base of his cock, only to slide it back up again, “Your body still reacts like a virgin. You’re so sensitive… so responsive…”

Tris bit her bottom lip, feeling her cheeks grow hot, but she didn’t still her hand.

Instead, she moved it lower, stroking at her slit and inquiring, “Am I wet enough to slide them inside?”

“Mmmmm…” he purred, “Fuck yes…”

Tris grinned up at him, slowly sliding her middle and index finger inside of her tight little pussy. Her head tipped back on the pillow and she clenched her jaw tight as she tried to fight back the low, throaty moan that threatened to escape her. But it was no use. The sound slipped out, undeterred, and she worked her fingers in deeper until the palm of her hand pressed against her mound.

Her eyes fluttered open when she heard Jules groan, her chocolate colored orbs landing on the man in question as he worked his hand faster on his dick. She sank her teeth into her bottom lip, curling her fingers as she tried to find that special spot inside of her that would push her closer to that peak. Her brows furrowed and she angled her hips slightly, pouting as she stroked along her upper wall. But then her fingertips found that rough, spongy patch along her upper wall and she gasped, her thighs trembling as her hips stuttered.

“Fuck, Tris…” Jules cursed, panting as his hips started to arch towards his hand.

Tris tapped and rubbed at that special spot inside of her, whining as her hips jerked against her hand, her body writhing on the bed and her eyelids fluttering as her eyes threatened to roll back in her head.

“Jules…” she whined, “Jules, it’s… I’m close…”

“Fuck,” Jules ground out of tightly clenched teeth before he gave a sound she hadn’t heard him make yet.

He whimpered, drawing her eyes up to his face as they searched his face for any sign of pain, any sign of discomfort. But his features were scrunched in pleasure, his hips rocking as he worked his fist up and down the length of his long, hard, thick shaft.

Tris sank her teeth into her bottom lip, whimpering as she felt that cold sensation starting in her thighs, heading towards the apex of her thighs.

She gasped, her breath catching in her throat and her eyes growing wide as she tried to warn him. But the words wouldn’t come. Instead, she gave a loud, strangled moan, her hips jerking and her thighs shaking as she fell over that edge. Her inner muscles clenched tight around her fingers as she rode out her high, her heavy-lidded eyes never leaving Jules’ face. And the look on his face as he watched her come undone was enough to cause her chest to tighten.

His eyes, as dark as a summer storm, were wide, pupils blown wide with desire. His brows were high on his forehead, his mouth hanging open in awe as he watched, completely fascinated, completely riveted. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her, not even when she slowly eased her fingers out of her drenched core and sank her teeth into her bottom lip, holding her hand out to him in a silent offering.

Jules growled, reaching out with his free hand to snag her wrist and tug her hand up to his mouth, his lips parting to welcome her fingers inside. He sucked greedily at the digits, swirling his tongue around them first before letting his tongue slide between them, licking up every trace of her juices, his eyes never leaving hers. She didn’t think it was possible, but his eyes grew even darker, a deep, rumbling growl coursing up from his firm, broad chest, and her inner muscles fluttered for a moment, coaxing a gasp from her. He let her hand fall then, sliding his tongue over his lips to catch the last couple of drops, and Tris wondered if she could cum again just from watching him.

“I’m so fucking close…” he told her, “I’m gonna fucking cum for you.”

“Do it,” Tris told him, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip as she slowly let her eyes roam down his naked torso to where his hand was sliding over his hot, hard flesh, “I wanna see you, Jules.”

He nodded, his jaw clenching and his nostrils flared as his hips rocked, the muscles in his stomach flexing.

“Tris, baby, I’m gonna…” he grunted, panting before he added, “I gotta stop…”

Her brows furrowed at that and she shook her head, telling him, “What? No, don’t stop. I wanna see you.”

“If I don’t stop, I’m gonna cum all over you,” he groaned.

Tris’ eyes grew wide at that. Now she understood why he was saying that he had to stop. He didn’t know if she’d be okay with him spilling his load on her or not. And, to be honest, Tris hadn’t even thought of that herself. She sank her teeth into her bottom lip as she thought for a moment.

It didn’t take her long to come to her decision, nodding her head and insisting, “It’s okay. Do it. It’s not like we can’t wash it off. We can always go take a shower when you’re done.”

Jules’ eyes grew wide but he nodded his head, his hand moving faster, gripping tighter. And, with just a few more thrusts of his hips, he came with a shout.

“Fuck!” he cursed, “Oh fuck… Jesus, Tris…”

Tris gasped as the first burst of cum landed on her stomach, the thick, warm liquid puddling there. She watched with wide eyes as spurt after spurt shot from his dick to pool on her stomach. When she was sure he was done, she let her eyes find his cock, watching as he slowly milked the last couple of drops out. Then his hand fell away from his dick and he collapsed onto the bed beside her, his head even with her ribs.

Tris smiled, reaching out with one hand to sift her fingers through his hair, scratching gently at his scalp and earning a low purr from the exhausted man beside her.

“That was…” she started to say before trailing off, finding that she couldn’t think of a word that came close enough to describing what she was feeling.

_“Wow…” _he murmured.

Tris nodded then, laughing, and agreed, “Yep. That pretty much sums it up.”

“We should _definitely _do that again,” he panted.

She giggled, nodding, and replied, _“Definitely.”_

They were silent for a moment, Jules struggling to catch his breath and Tris basking in the realization that she honestly couldn’t remember when she’d ever felt this good. Then it hit her: she hadn’t.

With that thought in mind, she drew in a deep breath, steeling up the courage to ask the question she was dreading most, and asked, “So… What now?”

“Now I think it’s time for that shower,” Jules informed her, pushing himself up onto one elbow and gazing down at her.

He waggled his brows at her, leaning in until his lips were just a hair’s breadth from hers.

But, just as Tris was parting her lips to meet him with an open mouth, Jules froze, teasing, “Only _this _time, we need to actually clean you up.”

Tris laughed, just as his lips met hers, her lips vibrating against his, and Jules reached up with one hand to sift his fingers through her long, caramel colored locks.

Tris moaned into the kiss, reaching up with one hand to fist her fingers in his hair and hold him in place, just before she heard that thick, Australian brogue, nearly making her jump right out of her skin as Dom huffed, “All right, all right! That’s enough! Get outta here, you two.”

Tris and Jules broke apart, Tris biting at her bottom lip as her dark eyes studied Jules’ face and Jules’ lips curling up into a slow, sure grin as a playful gleam filled his eyes. He gave a little jerk of his head and they both scurried off the bed, darting through the bedroom door and racing for the bathroom.

**Thanks for taking the time to read this _really _long story. Congrats to those of you that made it this far. :)**

**I’d like to take this time to thank my editor and chief-of-fucking-everything. I know you probably won’t read it here on Fictionpress since I’ve emailed you your own personal copy of the story, but I wouldn’t be where I’m at now without you. You’ve pushed me to always strive to do my best over the years and to accept nothing but the best from myself. You’ve given me the most helpful, sincere, and honest reviews I’ve ever read – and the best, but I’m _slightly _biased if I do say so myself. I fucking love you, Jay. And I don’t know what I’d do without you.**

**Also, a huge thank you to those of you that have followed me over from Fanfiction and have stuck with me for the past few years while I’ve struggled to find this muse or that one (Talia, Jocie, Sarah). You’ll be happy to know that I already have my next project in mind and that I’ll be pursuing it by the end of the day. You’ll be happy to know that I have a very basic outline mapped out for the first chapter of another fanfiction (and that I have almost _half _of chapter 2 mapped out as well). If you’d like to keep posted on this, you know where to find me (for those of you that don’t, you can message me and I’ll send you the link to my Facebook page).**


End file.
